Kenshin Falls Ill
by Inuyashalovergirl4ever
Summary: ONESHOT What happens when our beloved Rurouni catches ill? How do the Kenshin gumi react? You'd be surprised.


**Kenshin gets ill**

What happens when our beloved Rurouni catches ill? How do the Kenshin gumi react? You'd be surprised XD

Disclaimer: I dont own Rurouni Kenshin yaddy yaddy yadda and all that -_- so just spare me! lol nah jk! ^_^ Though i still wish I owned it...that show is pure genius.

_Random topic before I begin!: _A new series of Rurouni Kenshin is coming out soon! An from what I heard, its either coming this fall or in November in english sub(my birthdays in november, how ironic XD) . The english DUB on the other hand may be coming to us next year but this information? Its definately true! Dont believe me? Check out Youtube for the answer: look up 'New Rurouni Kenshin Anime in Production!' by RurouniKenshinDubs. Im not sure on specific details, they say it is going to follow the jinchu arc but Im not entirely sure whether it will start where the series itself left off or whether its going to be different or a remake. Either way, Im sure we'll love it! (unless it sucks ^^; which I HIGHLY doubt!) Well anyway, on with the fanfic!

It was a bright summers afternoon, and the Kenshin gumi were hanging about a small woodland area, where a clear beautiful stream glistened and the grass was green and lush. Not a single cloud in the sky, Kenshin observed from his spot on the grass. He stared up at the sky with envy.

Something smacked into his head, making him topple head first into the stream, exclaiming his usual 'Oro' before splashing down under. Yahiko tripped on the ground, grimacing as his knee was scraped on a sharp, jagged stone. "Ow! What the heck just tripped me-" His eyes traveled to the upside down rurouni and instantly his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Kenshin!"

Sanosuke glanced in Yahiko's direction, leaning against a tree with a fish bone dangling from the corner of his mouth. Kaoru looked as well, her eyes widening in horror. "Kenshin!" both Sano and Kaoru yelled in unison as they ran to aid their poor upside down friend. They dragged him from the stream, his eyes pinwheels of dizziness. "Orooo..." he moaned as his head cocked to the side.

"Is he alright?" Yahiko asked, worried and feeling rather guilty. Kaoru's eyes softened as relief washed over her. "He'll be fine," she replied to her apprentice, smiling at the disoriented wanderer. Sano smirked. "Man, leave it to Kenshin to do a crazy stunt like that, ne?" He glanced at Yahiko, expecting the boy to add some sort of remark to that, but instead heard nothing. Sano raised a brow as a look of pure guilt washed over Yahiko's face.

"You okay there, Yahiko?" The boys face flushed. "Not really..." he murmured. "I tripped over Kenshin by accident and he kind of fell head first into the stream. I didnt mean to though!" Yahiko's eyes suddenly flashed with alarm. "It really was an accident-"

"Its alright Yahiko." Kaoru's assuring voice lowered Yahiko's fear down alittle. He sighed heavily. "I'm really sorry," he said, still feeling terribly upset. Sano pat him on the back, smirking. "Dont sweat it," he replied. "It was just a small mistake. Anyone could've done that!" Yahiko's shoulders slumped. "I guess so..."

Kenshin came to his senses, shaking himself and droplets of water spraying about as he did so. Yahiko stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Yuck!" he grimaced, wiping the stray water now on his face. "Watch where you shake, would ya, Kenshin?" Sano grunted. "Yeah, seriously."

Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "Hehe...this one is sorry, that I am," he apologized with that signature smile of his that Kaoru absolutely adored. He rose to his feet, almost loosing his balance as he stood but regaining his balance quickly. "This one believes that this event has just about wrapped up the afternoon, that I do. Lets head back to the dojo."

As Kenshin began to walk, he sneezed, sending himself hurtling ungracefully into the stream once more. His friends rushed to his aid, Yahiko and Sano sharing a smirk of amusement and chuckles. Kenshin managed to climb out of the stream in one peace, swallowing a bit of stream water and nearly gagging. _This water tastes worst than Miss Kaoru's cooking, _he thought, coughing.

**Back at the dojo...**

Kaoru was the first to enter through the entrance, smiling happily. "Dojo, sweet, dojo," she chirped, heading up the steps of the porch and turning around to see if the others were following. Everyone except Kenshin showed last, the red haired rurouni sneezing his head off. Kaoru's eyebrows arched into a worried expression. _I hope Kenshin's okay. He's been sneezing quite viciously since we started walking back. I hope he hasnt caught a cold._

Sano raised an intrigued brow at Kenshin as the red head passed, sneezing on last time before saying, "My, my, I hope I havent caught a cold." Yahiko ran up to Kenshin, pressing the back of his palm against his own forehead and Kenshin's. "Your forehead kinda feels warm," observed Yahiko, removing his hand as Kenshin had another outburst of sneezing fits.

Sano examined Kenshin's forehead as well, making Kenshin sweat drop. "Come to think of it..." said Sano. "He does feel alittle _warm_. Maybe its the heat gettin' to 'em. But that wouldnt explain his paleness..."

Kenshin removed himself from Sano and Yahiko, brushing himself off and smiling as if nothing were wrong. "I'm fine, I assure you two," he gleefully said, though everyone could tell he was faking it.

"Kenshin, you might want to take it easy for today, huh?"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked at Kaoru's words.

"In case you _are _catching a cold, its better to be safe than sorry, right?" Kaoru waggled a finger and smirked evily. "Just leave it to me, Sano and Yahiko. We'll make you better in no time at all! We'll-"

"No, Miss Kaoru, this one will be alright, that I promise." And with that, he strolled away, up the porch and into his room. _I hope your right Kenshin, _Kaoru thought, mentally sighing to herself in her utter defeat.

**A day later...**

Kenshin seemed to had gotten alot worse than yesterday. Yesterday was nothing -just the little outbursts of sneezes- but today he felt absolutely dreadful and light-headed. He didnt even feel like getting out of bed, but he forced himself to anyway, knowing that the chores must be attended to.

As he made his way outside to do the laundry, his head began pumping, making him feel rather dizzy and off balance. "Eh...t-the laundry...needs to be...done..." he stuttered to himself, forcing himself to walk on wobbly legs to the wash bucket.

Kenshin just needed to get his mind off things, that was all. Yeah, he was sure that was it. Kenshin started scrubbing the kimono's, his head feeling even _dizzier. Stay focused, _he kept repeating to himself as his scrubbing started getting rougher and more frantic. _Stay focused...stay __**focused...STAY FOCUSED**_...But at last, Kenshin's will power gave out on him and with a loud splash, his head fell into the bubbly water.

Sano meanwhile, was just randomly strolling about the dojo, aimlessly bored. "Man," he grunted to himself, grinding the fish bone in his mouth hard. "I wish there was something even _**remotely **_exciting going on around here."

Then, to himself, he shouted, "NOTHING EVER HAPPENS AROUND THIS PLACE!"

However, he took that back seconds after seeing Kenshin's head bobbing on the surface of the laundry bucket. "Ah man-Kenshin!" In a panick, he stumbled up to the bucket, perplexed and anxious. "When I wished I wanted something exciting to happen, this is DEFINATELY NOT WHAT I MEANT!"

He instantly looked deformed, throwing his head in different directions, sweating nervously. "Heh...heh! Where the hell is some help when you need it anymore?" Sano got annoyed trying to deal with this situation so he decided to find an easier solution.

Step number 1: _See if Kenshin was __**ALIVE.**_

Carefully, Sano lifted Kenshin's head out from the bucket, seeing his sud covered, pinwheeled eyed face and his mouth gaping open. He dropped Kenshin's head back into the bucket absent mindedly. "Eh...he _seems _to be alive." Taking another quick, hasty look around, he hastily moved onto step number 2:

_Act like nothing happened._

Sano shrugged, cautiously slinking off until he was far away from the seen. When he was as far as he wanted to be, he made a hit and run escape in a matter of heartbeats.

Yahiko happens to wander by, looking over here and there, yawning out of boredom. "Man, I wonder how Kenshin's doin' today," he inquired himself as he passed the red head without noticing. A second later, Yahiko reappeared, eyes bugging out of his head and looking completely deformed. "Kenshin! What happened to you?" he yelled, tugging on Kenshins ponytail and dragging his head from the bubbly waters.

Kenshin's expression was the same as Sano had seen: goofy looking with his mouth hanging open, his eyes like pinwheels. Yahiko freaked, dropping Kenshin's head back into the bucket immediatly. "AH!"

He inched away alittle bit. Moments past but nothing happened. Yahiko cautiously took a peek at Kenshin. The rurouni's head was face down in the water, bubbles coming and popping on the surface of the water. Yahiko let out the air he was concealing in his lungs, gasping and wondering what he was to do.

"I NEVER SHOULD'VE ASKED!" he cried, buckets of tears pouring from his eyes. "WHY DID I HAVE TO ASK HOW HE WAS DOING! WHY?" He stopped his cries as he heard a deep groaning coming from in front of him. His eyes widened in terror. Without thinking, he slammed his shinai(bamboo sword) down and heard a loud crash and felt something wet meet with his sock-sandaled feet. He forced his eyes open, staring down.

Water with pink bubbles began sinking into the earth, and pieces of wood were scattered about. He looked alittle ways higher and nearly choked on air. Kenshin was on the ground now, his face planted firmly into the dirt. Now Yahiko _**KNEW **_that he had to do something...and _**FAST. **_

_I wonder if I could try to just walk away and act like nothing ever happened? _was option one he was widely considering.

_Then again...I could try to drag him inside..._was option 2 he was kinda iffy on.

_Well, he cant really weigh that much, considering Im almost taller than him..._

So, Yahiko gave it his all. And tried. And tried again.

But finally, after so long of tugging and pulling, he decided to take a momentary break, panting like a dog. "Huh...man...huh...I...never...realized he was...that heavy!" A couple minutes after, he tried his luck again, cracking his knuckles and excersising his fingers and getting into what seemed like a battle stance. "Okay," he breathed, clapping his hands together and taking a deep breath. "You can do this. Your Yahiko Myoijin for heavens sake! One...two...THREE!"

With all his might he pulled on Kenshin's -limp as spagetti- arm. He felt something move and he was sent flying backwards to the ground with a yelp.

He hit the ground bottom first, wincing as pain coursed through him. "OW!" he hollered, angering. He felt something clutched in his left hand. Blinking, he glanced down to see what it could be...

And flushed a pale blue.

For in his hand, he held Kenshin's kimono. He shuddered, eyes wide, and throwing it as far as he could away from himself. "I DIDNT DO IT!" he growled, ashamed of himself. "I ONLY GOT HIS STUPID KIMONO OFF!"

He thanked the heavens that Kenshin at least still had his hakama's on. He sighed. Doing this kind of stuff was just not his style. Yahiko made up his mind at last. Whistling a tune under his breath, he 'normally' marched away, tapping his shinai on his shoulder.

As if things couldnt get any worse than they already have, Hiko Seijima appears out of the blue, heading up to the Kamiya Dojo and knocking on the sliding door. It slid open, revealing young Kaoru standing there with a smile on her face. Her eyes lit up as she set eyes on Hiko. "Hiko Seijima! W-what a surprise to see you here!"

He grunted. Hiko could've cared less if the great Buddha himself had arrived at Miss Kamiya's doorstep. He just wanted to ask her of something.

"Have you seen my stupid apprentice lately?" Kaoru's eyes flashed. "You mean..._Ken...shin?" _she stammered, her eyes growing larger as he nodded.

"H-he should be in his b-bedroom. At least...as far as I've checked this morning..."

Hiko entered the house, waiting for the girl to lead him there. The moment they slid the doors open to Kenshin's room, Hiko felt no presence whatsoever. Kenshin's sleeping mat was folded quite neatly, sitting upon a stool with his pillow resting perfectly on top. Kaoru smiled warmly.

_He must be feeling better if he's able to do THAT._

She turned to Hiko, who looked to her in turn. Before he could open his mouth, Kaoru seemed to have answered for him. "If he's not in his bedroom, I believe he's out doing the laundry."

He dipped his head, letting Kaoru take the lead to the back of the dojo, where they found the unconcious rurouni.

Hiko smirked. "Well, well, this is what my stupid apprentice is up to all the time? How enlightening."

Kaoru, on the other hand, looked worriedly at Kenshin and ran up to him. Seeing his kimono top was missing, she blushed perfusely. "Agh! Wheres his kimono top?" she nearly shrieked. Hiko glanced to the ground, spotting it just yards away from his apprentice.

He went down and picked it up, handing it to Kaoru without a word.

She smiled her gratitude to him. "Thank you," she said.

"..." was his only reply.

Kaoru gripped the kimono tight in her hands, her face reddening. Hiko raised a brow. "What are you doing?" he asked. She threw the kimono at Master Hiko, fuming. "I cant do it! Im a girl! You put it on him! I have...uh...things to do!" Kaoru stomped off without waiting for Master Hiko to protest.

Hiko sighed and glared down at Kenshin. "I can hardly believe your even my apprentice," he growled as he put himself to work.

In a matter of a few days, Kenshin was back on his feet, feeling better than ever. He smiled cheerfully, bowing to his friends in the deepest gratitude he felt. "Thank you for caring for me while I was sick," he thanked, smiling that same signature smile he always seemed to have on his face. Yahiko and Sano scratched their heads, looking away from Kenshin while Kaoru dipped her head. "It was our pleasure Kenshin," she replied happily.

Kenshin blinked at Yahiko and Sano. "Oro?"

They glanced at him out of the corner of their eyes, instantly flushing pale. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, concerned. They didnt even have a chance to reply before Kenshin shouted, "Oh my! Are you sick?"

He felt both their foreheads hurriedly and felt his own, eyes wide. "My, you guys are sweating buckets, that you are! I shall get some rags and soup, that I should! Miss Kaoru, please take them to bed." And with that, he raced off.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the boys, crossing her arms. "What did you guys do?" she asked, eyes ablaze and cold. Both boys swallowed hard. "Well...I kinda...abandoned Kenshin when he was half drowning in the laundry bucket," Sano admitted. Yahiko bowed his head. "So did I..."

Kaoru balled her hands to fists, fuming with rage. She was going to give them a piece of her mind...oh _yes _she _was! _She was going to make sure they never saw another day come too.

But suddenly, Kenshin flew back into the room, holding rags in one hand, a bowl of steaming hot soup in another hand, and another bowl of steaming hot soup on the top of his head. "I got the stuff!" He lost his footing at once. "WHOA! OROOOO!" The steaming hot soup landed upside down on Sano and Yahiko's heads, sending sheering pain pulsating through their heads and eyes.

"ITS IN MY EYES!" wailed Yahiko, rubbing his eyes perfusely, running about blindly.

"AH!GET THIS CRAP OFF OF ME!" Sanon screeched, running around until him and Yahiko had a collision to which both their bowls landed square on their groines.

"AHHHH! IT BURNS! IT _BURNS!"_

Kaoru laughed her butt off, leaving Kenshin dumbfounded and staring at the comical scene. He smiled, first chuckling then laughing. Yes, it was just another thing he loved about living at the dojo most: being with his friends, who truly cared about him, and that he truly cared about back.

A/N Thanks for reading this fanfic! Hope it had you laughing! XD I sure was laughing throughout the fanfic. This was just an idea that popped into my head last night so i figured, what the heck? Why not? lol and sure enough I DID IT! :D Please review! I'd really appreciate it! I might possibly right another Rurouni Kenshin one-shot...if it is okay with you of course ^_^

Till next time, bye bye!

-Inuyashalovergirl4ever


End file.
